I Need You
by PrussiaRox
Summary: Summary on page and inside.
1. Secrets Unleashed

**I am PrussiaRox and this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so please no flames from hell and please R&R**

**"I, Prince Henri of Fiore, request the presence of L-" He was cut off by a glittery object aimed towards him. It all started when the Prince, soon to be king, of Fiore's royal carriage came to the guild looking for the short blue haired mage. Now she's being dragged back to the life of a princess and every princess needs...A brother who makes her dress up into frilly crap, a spell turning the most of the guild members back to 10 year olds, and become placed under her own Uncle's hypnotic trance every now and then. GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia, ErJa**

* * *

It was an average day at the magic guild, Fairy Tail. Everyone had gotten back from the Grand Magic Games with 30,000,000 jewels in their guild vault. Everything was perfectly normal. At least that's what Levy McGarden thought. She sighed heavily and took a sip of beer. Lucy popped up behind her.

"What's wrong Levy-chan? You seem upset." The celestial mage said worriedly.

"Yeah I'm just tired is all. Besi-" Levy was cut off with Natsu bursting through the door.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Erza asked.

"Blue hair...royal...carriage...coming...now." He said while panting. After a few second he caught his second wind and repeated, "I saw a 28 year-old male with blue hair, in a royal carriage. He's headed towards here. He's coming ri-" It was too late. The doors burst open for a second time. Gajeel, who woke up from a nap, helped Natsu up and moved him. A man with blue hair, like Levy's, walked in. They automatically recognized him as the crowned prince of Fiore.

"I, Prince Henri of Fiore, request the presence of L-" He was attacked. An object that appeared to be made of glitter was shot towards him.  
Everyone turned to the objects direction to see Levy. She was holding a bow, but where were arrows? Where did the object come from?

"Henri what do you want?" She said in a harsh tone. Erza attacked her and had her on her knees.

"Your highness I am truly sorry. Please forgive my friend," Erza said Pushing her head down. She faced the master of the guild, "Master do something."

Markov turned to face Erza, "Nope. I never saw how much her magic has grown. I remember that she came here when she was 11 and haven't you been curious on what she's been doing when she's not here or on missions." He had a serious face and tone of voice.  
Levy and the prince stared at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality was seconds.

"Levy I've been looking for you for three years." The prince suddenly cried and ran to hug her.

"What th- Henri let go." She said angrily.

"But Levy-chan..." He whined, "I can't keep lying about your whereabouts. Uncle searched everywhere in Iceberg and Stellar plus I didn't hear from you for seven years."

"Onee-chan? I don't have any family. My parents kicked me out when I was 10 and I came to Fairy Tail when I was 11. Right master?" Levy glanced nervously at Markov and Laxus, who appeared next to him, and they just started whistling to avoid the question.

"Oi how about you leave the Shrimp alone and Wendy and Romeo will show you around Magnolia?" Gajeel said, walking up to Levy.

"Really?" Henri said excitedly. Wendy and Romeo just gaped at Gajeel and blushed at each other.

"I expect an explanation when they're gone." Gajeel said in a whisper.

"Why do I need to explain?" She asked bitterly.

_**~AFTER THEY LEFT TO TOUR MAGNOLIA~**_

"Now spill and tell us everything you should've told us." Natsu and Gajeel told Levy. Lucy, Markov, Laxus, Natsu, Juvia, Mira, Gray, and Gajeel had gathered in Markov's office and Levy just sat in the chair pleading for help in her eyes at Laxus.

"Hey I've covered for you since we were kids. Don't look at me." Laxus said in a huff.

"Fine. Henri is my big brother. Seven well technically 14 years ago I ran away from home. My mom had just died and like Lu-chan my father would avoid me at all costs. Henri saw that I was miserable and helped my escape from a fate of never being loved in that house." Levy looked away from everyone and sighed. "I sent Henri letters and he told me my Uncle started looking for me a month ago. I decided to avoid all missions close to the capital so I wouldn't be noticed but now that Henri is here it means he's getting close and I refuse to go back home."

"Levy-chan I'll protect you," Lucy smiled, "I know what it's like and it sucks. My papa wanted to put me in an arranged marriage when I was kidnapped and you guys helped me. I'll help you no matter what." Lucy hugged her tightly, "Look how about you stay here and we go grab you a hard cider. Gajeel watch Levy and make sure she isn't going to run away."

They left and the two just let time pass in silence until Levy spoke up, "So how's Pantherlily?"

"Good." Gajeel responded. _Tick tock_

"So any missions lately?" _Tick tock_

"Nope just sitting at home and sleeping." _Tick tock_

"Oh." _Tick tock_

"Oi Shrimp you need to at least tell friends stuff like this." Gajeel started raising his voice.

"Why so then I can go back and not even have human contact? My father didn't let me even see Henri unless I was instructed to do so," Levy raised her voice as well, "I hated living like that. All the money and parties. I was forced to go. I wasn't even allowed to practice magic until I met Master and Laxus. I then find out at 13 that I had a lacrima in my body so I could become a slayer, when I was little." Levy soon had tears in her eyes as her heart lightened from the weights and burdens placed on it.

The door swung open and Levy bolted out, past Lucy, past the whole guild, past the incoming Henri. Henri turned to find her group of friends and a rugged looking man in black.

"Where is my sister going?" Henri demanded.

"She's getting some groceries for Mira-chan. Right guys." Lucy lied.

"Yeah she wanted to get some stuff for me so I can help Master with paper work so Laxus could..." Mira looked at the lightning dragon slayer.

"So I could read a book for my book club." Laxus lied. Natsu and Gajeel laughed and Wendy was giggling.

"Yeah *laugh* Laxus likes his romance books. His favorite is Eat, Pray, Love." Gajeel added in,"He cries when ever he reads i-" Natsu and Gajeel were struck by a mysterious lightning bolt.

"Nee-chan," Elfman Straus walked in holding bags of groceries,"Where do you want the groceries?" The all face palmed.

"I'll ask again. Where is my little sister going?" Henri said, starting to have those flames coming out the background.

"She ran off into town. That's all we know." Gajeel said.

"What? Oh no this isn't good." Henri said with a panic.

"Why not, Mr. Henri?" Wendy asked in concern.

"Those guys we were avoiding during your tour were part of my father's guard. They used to watch over Levy and he sent them to look for her. I came here to warn her that he saw her at the games. If they find her she won't be in Magnolia ever again. My father will lock her up in our home." Henri was nervous.

"Well I think we need to get her then." Gajeel said.

* * *

_**So what do y'all think. Please comment and after I get 5-7 comments I'll update.**_


	2. Hunter and the Deer! Levy's Legend?

**I am**** PrussiaRox and thanks for the reviews I have received I will update. ****I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did Lisanna and Lucy would be fighting for Natsu all the time and Gajeel and Levy would have gotten married.**

**Gomenesai!I should regularly update. In return this will be a 3,000-4,000 word chapter.**

**P.S.-The time is actually the starting of a new Grand Magic Games**

* * *

**Previously on I Need You**

"I, Prince Henri of Fiore, request the presence of L-" He was attacked. An object that appeared to be made of glitter was shot towards him.

Everyone turned to the objects direction to see Levy. She was holding a bow, but where were arrows? Where did the object come from?

"Henri what do you want?" She said in a harsh tone.

* * *

"Nee-chan? I don't have any family. My parents kicked me out when I was 10 and I came to Fairy Tail when I was 11. Right master?" Levy glanced nervously at Markov and Laxus, who appeared next to him, and they just started whistling to avoid the question.

"Oi how about you leave the Shrimp alone and Wendy and Romeo will show you around Magnolia?" Gajeel said, walking up to Levy,"I expect an explanation when they're gone." Gajeel said in a whisper.

"Why do I need to explain?" She asked bitterly.

Levy just sat in the chair pleading for help in her eyes at Laxus.

"Hey I've covered for you since we were kids. Don't look at me." Laxus said in a huff.

"Fine. Henri is my big brother. Seven well technically 14 years ago I ran away from home. My mom had just died and like Lu-chan my father would avoid me at all costs. Henri saw that I was miserable and helped my escape from a fate of never being loved in that house." Levy looked away from everyone and sighed. "I sent Henri letters and he told me my Uncle started looking for me a month ago. I decided to avoid all missions close to the capital so I wouldn't be noticed but now that Henri is here it means he's getting close and I refuse to go back home."

* * *

"Why so then I can go back and not even have human contact? My father didn't let me even see Henri unless I was instructed to do so," Levy raised her voice as well, "I hated living like that. All the money and parties. I was forced to go. I wasn't even allowed to practice magic until I met Master and Laxus. I then find out at 13 that I had a lacrima in my body so I could become a celestial maiden, when I was little." Levy soon had tears in her eyes as her heart lightened from the weights and burdens placed on it.

"Where is my sister going?" Henri demanded.

"She ran off into town. That's all we know." Gajeel said.

"What? Oh no this isn't good." Henri said with a panic, "Those guys we were avoiding during your tour were part of my father's guard. They used to watch over Levy and he sent them to look for her. I came here to warn her that he saw her at the games. If they find her she won't be in Magnolia ever again. My father will lock her up in our home." Henri was nervous.

"Well I think we need to get her then." Gajeel said.

* * *

_**Now we return to the next chapter of I Need**_** You**

Levy was running through the street not looking where she was going. Tears falling out of her eyes as she passed by bumping into people and apologizing while running. Her legs felt weak but she kept running and running until she reached the entrance to the giant tree. The tree she grew used to and would hang out under when she was a little girl up until now. She formed Team Shadow Gear her as a little girl. It gave her comfort. Making sure no one was around, she ran and jumped up to a high branch.

"God I hate this," Levy started,"Why can't I be normal? I wish I could get this lacrima out of me but I could... Levy stop talking to yourself you sound silly." She laughed at herself.

"Well I guess you're right about that," A guy said behind her. Levy heard the voice and turned be hind her to see a man with green hair, "Now come give your uncle a hug." The man with green hair looked about 24 and well-built.

"Why should I? After all you've been sending the guards after me. Alberto." Levy said as she jumped up to another branch and through sparkling daggers at him.

"But I was one of your best friends, Luna-himesama." He deflected the weapons.

"I hate you. Why would I call you my best friend? You did this to me. You put the lacrima of the celestial maiden in me. Now I am a monster." She yelled. She fell of the branch and screamed.

Meanwhile the gang went to the tree and saw her falling. They expected to see her hit the ground hard but instead she was covered in light and when the light disappeared she had wings and was flying towards him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Erza demanded.

"My uncle and father once tricked her when we were kids. He was the same age as Levy but his father was corrupt. You see there is a legend. My father's ancestor once fell in love with a celestial maiden. One day he tricked her by locking her in to a cross that Levy wears. Anyway the cross contains an ancient lacrima that with held her in there. Levy was given the cross and the lacrima in it was embedded with in her. The problem was she wasn't able to find out or remember the events until she was 13. That day after I helped her escape to a coven of gypsies in our city," Henri explained, "We had to wait a few months and I gave her a one way ticket to Magnolia."

"I ended up teaching her how to control her powers with the information Henri gave me and plus I felt bad that this was her own family's doing." Laxus said. He clenched his fist,"I know what its like to be forced with great power."

"So let me get this straight. A lacrima with in the shrimp is a beautiful celestial maiden from centuries ago?" Gajeel asked confused.

"Yeah...My family is really fucked up."

They turned back to see Levy shout,"Change of the celestial goddess cards of the holy garbs," a large amount of cards fell like snow until Levy grabbed one and the rest disappeared,"Transformation to the goddess of the sirens." She transformed to a modern day look with a red plaid skirt with lacy, purple and black finger less gloves and a leather shirt vest along with a red tie on her neck. Her hair grew about six inches and remained blue. Wild highlights filled her azure head. Everyone noticed she had an electric guitar in her hands and musical notes as hair clips.

"I see you upgraded the maidens wardrobe. I can't wait t-" Levy kicked him hard enough for blood to come out of his. She strummed a loud key and sent him flying back farther than he already was. "My what a kick you have."

"I HATE YOU. YOU DID THIS TO ME. YOU CURSED ME, YOU BESTOWED THIS MAGIC UNTO ME AGAINST MY WILL." Levy screamed. She suddenly changed back into her normal clothes. Alberto was gone and Levy was facing stomach first to the ground. She was looking determine to land on her feet. Low and be hold she landed on her feet but she saw her group of friends. As she walked towards them. She passed out.

"Levy-chan," Lucy ran towards the blunette but a rune based shield appeared.

"Oi Henri maybe its time you told them the about Celestial Maiden Holo," A man with multiple staffs and garbs said behind them.

"Mystogan why aren't you in Edolas?" Mira asked.

"I can explain that later but right now maybe Henri should explain what's going on with your friend, Levy." He responded. Wendy jumped behind him and leaped onto his back, "Hello Wendy."

"Mystogan-niichan, yeah why are you here."

"There was a sudden spurt of magic in Edolas and I somehow ended up here. Luckily I had a feeling this might one day happen so I had turned Edolas into a democracy so they can vote on leaders but I still had a handsome some of money." He sighed.**This part will continue in the next chapter)**

"Okay continue."

"Well the story of the maiden goes like this..."

**STORY TIME(Happy flies a banner across)***

Long ago in the beginning of Fiore, there lived a fisherman named Lawrence McGarden. He was also the village medicine man's son. He was a simple man who liked to peep at girls, a pervert. One day he was fishing in the nearby creek and heard the giggling of a girl. He followed the sound and saw nothing but a deer. In order for him to return to the village was to bring herbs for medicine. The deer had stopped him though from killing him. In exchange he told him how to catch a wife.

"Go to the lake tonight and you will see the giggling voice bathe. When she see you she will be forced to stay here until the next year. Marry her and she will feel obligated to stay." The deer ran off and Lawrence stayed and saw the women come down from the heavens. She spotted him and screamed. He comforted her and she quickly trusted him. Her celestial clothes soon turned into normal clothes

"Now you will be my wife. It was as our oracle said 'you will find an angelic love.'" The maiden foolishly believed him and they went back to the village. Soon they married and were happy. A year later she had heard her husband tell the story to some men and she felt horrified. That night they got into a fight and he raped her. She bore his first son and gave him a daughter a year later. Seven years later their son died of a terrible plague and their love for each other faded away. She realized he would just think of her as a mere trophy. She was about to ascend to heaven until he locked her into a lacrima. The daughter ran away 10 years later and told stories of what happened.

**END**

Everyone just looked at Levy and saw a lacrima on her stomach shaped like a cross. The runic spell was released from around Levy and a body switched with Levy. Her hair was orange compared to Levy's blue but their eyes were the same, "My name is Holo. I am the celestial maiden of the gods."

"Hello Holo-sama. I'm Lucy and this is Natsu, Gray, Mira, Laxus, Wendy, Mystogan, Erza, Gajeel and Juvia," Lucy smiled, "we're friends of Levy's. Will she be okay?"

Holo smiled and nodded, "I may not be of much help but Levy has many hardships she needs to face. I've treated her like my own child ever since my last possessor, her mother, died. Levy has told me that she wants to break me of this wretched curse that a demon put on me."

"But I thought Lawrence did?" Wendy squeaked.

"It was his body but I don't think he's cruel enough to lock my body and soul away. His eyes were cold and dead instead of lively and full of hope. That night when I found out I was just upset. He left for a drink and came back and raped me. It wasn't him. He felt different, like much crueler and sadistic... I feel it has something to do with that deer he didn't kill. But I need to go soon. I'll take over when she passes out another time. Gajeel please take care of her. She trusts you the most." With that said she vanished and Levy stood in front of them with a dazed look.

"Anooo? What just happened?" Levy said clueless about what just happened.

"Holo was just talking Levy-chan," Henri smiled a kind smile and rubbed her head. Levy looked at Gajeel and he just stared at her.

"What"s wron-" Levy started.

"Wait a second. Juvia remembers where she has heard the story before." Juvia interrupted.

"Really?" Gray and Gajeel asked in a surprise. She was usually weirder.

"Yes when I was a girl I was always moving around to different schools. This was a story that Juvia learned from classmates. They would tell me this story and I reached the capital at one point with a group of nomads I ran away with. The rest of the story went something like the man drank in his wallow for what he had done. He would pray for forgiveness to the charm. He decided that he would give it to his daughter. The day after she received it she ran away with her love. The son of the King of Fiore. The cross was passed down from generation to generation." Juvia sighed, "I recall the women using it as a warning about men's trickery."

"Wait a second! Henri didn't you say there were guards after her?" Lucy remembered.

"Don't worry. I had my guards find them. I just didn't expect my uncle to show up here. He's a force to reckon with. Levy, you need to get as far away as possible." Henri said in a concerned tone.

"No I want a word with father I read somewhere he was going to step down soon so I think it's hi time for a visit.. He and I will have a nice little chat." Levy said with anger. She walked up to a brick wall and punched it. She broke the brick where her fist landed.

"Anyone have any objections about my violent anger." Everyone nervously shook their heads. Gajeel just shook his head in disbelief. Was Levy this aggressive? "Guy's why don't you all go home." Everyone left except for Gajeel,"Are you okay? You look tense."

"Jeez shrimp don't be such a worrier. But I do have a question?" He started,"I never remembered any strange markings like a cross with an embedded lacrima and I personally stamped your stomach when I crucified you."

"Oh it wasn't always like that. When I was 15 I had issues controlling a transformation. I hated it. So Master and Laxus taught me how to hide powers. I mean when Fairy Tail was getting rebuild he had shown me how to hide it with what he learned," Levy sighed,"I learned that if i exert to much magic It would appear. The battle at Tenroujima Island, I almost went into my full strength of magic."

"Full strength?" Gajeel questioned. He then proceeded to chuckle,"What are you talking about?"

"I defeated Laxus when I was 15 and he just gained his lightning. I wear a magic concealer so I don't loose magical control. I destroyed a clearing of woods just using my magic script." Levy said. Gajeel shivered. They had been walking around and stopped at an alley.

"Oi why'd we stop?" Gajeel grumbled.

"You know what today is?" She said. Her back was still facing him.

"July 7, X792, Why'd you ask?" Gajeel said. He was realizing it was the day Metallicana had left him.

"I thought so. I need to pick up some flowers." She muttered,"Daisies were always her favorite. Do you think a bouquet of Daisies would look nice?" She turned to Gajeel and started tearing up. She started to shut her eyes and fall back as she passed out. A runic light appeared and she turned into a child. Her cross was now a necklace around her neck that was glowing. The Levy child floated in air

"Gajeel," a voice came from the necklace,"One more thing I should have told you guys. When she becomes very emotionally unstable she can either turn into a kid, her teenage self or an adult in the near future."

"And you thought to not at least tell me." Gajeel yelled. It seemed like he was having an issue. "Oi narrator shut up will you," What! You can't break the fourth wa- any way he picked up the child version of Levy and took her back to the guild.

"Gajeel," Holo started talking,"Why did you join Fairy Tail? I really don't want to here that crap about nakama and having a home. Or to beat Natsu and Laxus. Give me an honest reason. I won't tell Levy."

"Levy...I realized I could have made her a permanent member of Phantom Lord but I didn't. I guess I joined because of the shrimp." He smirked.

"Oi Gajeel-san," A woman called out. Turning, Gajeel saw it was the man he considered his best friend, the blacksmith. "I got some new foreign metal scraps for you to pick up."

"Sorry Winry. I'm broke this week." Gajeel said.

"Consider it a gift from me and E- Oh my gawd did you and Levy have a child?" The blacksmith asked.

"No I'm watching her cousin." Gajeel lied, "And thanks for the free meal. I'll pick it up later. Send Master a message if you need help." Gajeel said.

He walked a little more and reached the guild. He went in and saw it. Henri was a nut case about his sister.


End file.
